1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus in which a display module in a state of a curved surface can be used.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus is an apparatus including a display module on which an image is displayed. The display apparatus includes a television (TV) or monitor. Some display apparatuses use a display module including an organic light-emitting diode panel.
Since the organic light-emitting diode panel is formed of a bendable material in a predetermined range, a display apparatus in which the display panel is fixedly installed in a state of a curved surface and in which a user can partially feel a three-dimensional (3D) effect like in a 3D image, through a two-dimensional (2D) image, has been recently suggested.